The Crow and The Dove
by minitsundere
Summary: Gareki, is a heir to an underground group who steals stuff. Somehow he goes to a black market and sees an ongoing slave auction, he sees Nai, buys him and makes him his personal slave, but evil is commencing in the background and somehow he gets involved in it, whether he likes or not. He has to go save Nai, after all, he is his personal slave,


A/N: Another story~ this idea popped into my mind the same time my other story, "Jealous are we?" made you love me? Hope you enjoy :)

Warnings: Gareki/Nai, OOCness, mentions of blood and Gareki's beautiful language

The crow, a pure color of black, an omen, a messenger, a bird of hatred. Said to eat up the flesh and blood of farmers through their crops. Someone who could never be trusted. Someone who can be easily misunderstood. Someone considered to be trash. The pureness overshadowed by its dark facade. Cunning, cold, intelligent, mysterious and loyal to whom he trusts. Physically strong, yet emotionally shattered. A person who can never rely on other people, but unconsciously searching for a person he can depend on. Hungry for love, but already full of anger.  
The dove, the icon of peace, an image of pureness, whiteness that can be tainted, innocence underneath it's wings, a bird of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, a symbol of hope. Naive of its environment, trusting the offer of help. Warm with someone by their side. Close to people. Protected from being broken. Love radiating with its arrival. Happiness with each flap of its wings. Free from evil, nothing can hold it down. A spirit following his own will. Maybe caged but never down. A person whose smile is contagious. A person without gloom. A person seemingly perfect, yet, like the crow, misunderstood. Feelings of dread and hurt bottled up, ready to burst with the right amount of time. People clinging every time, looking for solace, him giving it. As for him, where is his solace? Does he have none? Did the crow steal it to make as his own? Will he find it and safely return? Or will he live without it? His kindness surfacing and taking compensation on what he has given to others. Filled with hope, but hollowed with it.

-Liney-

A gunshot was heard throughout the empty alley, followed by thud as a man landed on his own pool of blood. Gloved hands searched through each pocket of the man's attire, a wallet, a checkbook, a phone and a pistol was taken out.  
"Idiotic bastard, owning a weapon and not using it is beyond stupidity. Tch, at least it made the job easier." A hooded young man stated and walked away as if nothing happened.

~Le time skip~

The hooded teen knocked on mahogany doors and waited for the voice of the person he loathed to let him come in. The door slightly opened and a butler peeked at the one who knocked. The butler turned to the owner of the large room,  
"Sir, Master Gareki is here."  
"Let him enter as he pleases." With eyes closed, the other occupant of the room called out, and an amused smile made its way onto his lips. Gareki strode into the room like a raging bull, clearly irritated at the man's presence before him. He stopped in front of the table of the man and slammed his hands on the smooth wood.  
"Four-eyes! I have done your shitty chore and I expect some cash!"  
The bespectacled man lazily opened one eye and sighed,  
"Patience my child, I have not nurtured you to be coarse."  
"I am not your damn child!"  
"Our appearances state otherwise."  
"I don't care. Just give me my money and I'll be on my way."  
"Blunt as usual Gareki-kun, it will be delivered to your room. It was an easy task though...I expected a cleaner job. You are next in line to my business after all."  
"What about hell no, Hirato? Yogi can take over, he's the eldest."  
"Do you really think he can do it?"

"As I have thought, no more complaining. You have no choice in this matter. You may go now." Hirato, as Gareki have mentioned, said with finality, giving no room for other retorts. Hirato's business is of underground, may it be legal or not, it will continue to operate. Helping people in the day, and a different story at night. Lender of last resort, the rumors have said, a kind of Robin Hood although within an entity. Nevertheless, unlike Robin Hood who acted for the poor with no exchange, the entity has a catch to it. The unlimited money is to be given, the payback is priceless, and it will be your life or another's. Cruelty is evident in each corner, yet people who are desperate cling to the sharpest blade for refuge. How does it earn the money, you say? There are 2 ways; stealing from the corrupted rich and a corporation it owns. The Government has fallen into its hands; oppositions are useless, laws bendable with their whim, officials having a debt of their own. Seemingly too powerful for their own good, but controlled of the ever-sly and intelligent head. No boundaries surpassed, it still has a heart after all. Pre-cautions are given whenever someone passes through their glass doors, regret will always follow once you transacted with them.

-liney-

'I will never be a pawn of that bastard. I don't involve myself with people like him, I do things my own way.' Gareki thought, walking in the empty hall way with his hands inside his pants' pockets. He was surprised when an arm landed on his shoulders.  
"Gareki-kun! How was your day?" A red-head holding a bottle of wine asked him.  
"It's none of your business." The teen answered simply, acting uninterested in what the other has to say.  
"That's horrible! How 'bout coming with me to a place I'm sure will entertain you."  
"No. Hirato will probably go bat-shit if I come with you."  
"Your father? That kill joy? Pfffttt...I can handle him. I'm just going to show you some fun."  
"He's not my fa-!" Wine spilled onto the black-haired boy's pants, leaving a maroon stain. The older just clapped his back and retreated to the other end of the hall.  
"Oops, sorry 'bout that. You better change; we're leaving in 5 minutes!"  
"Damn you, Tsukitachi!"  
Gareki seethed and ran to his room and changed.

-Liney-

Red orbs awakened to the sight of steel bars. His body aching, wrists and ankles chained to heavy coal-black balls. Clothes tattered and dirty, portions clung to his anatomy due to dried blood. A loud crowd jeering shrouded by red curtains. He didn't know where he was, he also doesn't know how he got here. The last thing he remembered was running into the forest, chasing a rabbit that got lost in there garden. They just moved from the country-side, because his step-brother, Karoku, the only one close to being a relative, found a job opportunity in the city. Light begun to leak from the slowly opening curtains. Frightened was a weak word to describe the feeling he was experiencing, the volume of the noise was increasing and many pairs of eyes looked at his shivering form. He winced when a spotlight was directed at him, temporarily blinding his eyes that were adjusted to darkness. The one responsible for this stage play pointed his crooked cane at him and announced, "The auction for this young fellow starts at 100,000 moonets, anyone interested?"

A/N: Woah, I think what I wrote was too serious. It will lighten up eventually. So what do you think? Was the intro not too boring? Updates will be slow, I think? Thank you for giving time to read~ I got to do my homework now... D: I don't wanna *pouts* Reviews are very much appreciated and keeps me going! Ciao.


End file.
